Drabble Collection
by chi-chi-chimera
Summary: A selection of drabbles written for prompts people have given me. Featuring Gordon/Batman, Gordon/Harvey Dent, and Joker/Two Face
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Capture/Release  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Batman/Gordon  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 239  
><strong>Written for:<strong> **mcqueens_queen**, prompt "Batman/Gordon snoggage on the MCU rooftop"

It's been a long day for all of them, Gordon notes, drinking coffee from a cardboard cup. The Batsignal next to him shines strongly into the night sky. He can't say whether Batman will come or not, but he thinks he might. After the Joker's capture (again) today - though of course, it won't take him long to break out of Arkham again - the streets will be quiet, and sometimes Batman... well, Gordon guesses he needs the company.

"Arkham won't hold him for long," the growling voice says behind him. Gordon doesn't start with surprise like he used to. He's used to the Bat's ways now.

"I know. But what else can we do?" he asks rhetorically, turning round. The coffee is placed on the wall beside him for later.

Batman doesn't smile, exactly, because Batman never smiles, but his lips twitch in the barest hint of one. It has become... some kind of habit, between them, when Batman pushes him back against the cold brick and devours his mouth with a ferocity and passion that Gordon has felt from no other person in his life. It's good, this secret of theirs, all the better for being fleeting and hurried. Gordon kisses back, and shrugs out of his jacket. They don't have that much time, but he doesn't mind things being rushed. It gives it a sweet taste of danger that he's found he can't get enough of. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Duality  
><strong>Author:<strong> **gestalt1**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Two-Face/Joker  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 345  
><strong>Written for:<strong> , prompt "dark knight bad guy love"

Harvey is order. There is no reason the Joker would want anything to do with him. But Two-Face... Two-Face is chaos, and there is nothing the man with the red smear of a grin likes better. Harvey despises the Joker, would flip the coin over and over until it came up scarred, because Gotham needs to be rid of a man like that, a man who has caused so much pain – and no, he will never forget Rachel, and while the main blame for her death lies with Gordon and his pet Bat, the Joker is not entirely innocent either. Two-Face, on the other twisted, skin-charred hand however, sees... something; a possibility for revenge, for the fairness of pure luck and the chaos the Joker is so very good at. He is as drawn to the Joker as the Joker is to him.

Harvey does not realise his other half has entered into a partnership with the lunatic until it is too late. He argues bitterly with himself, but Two-Face is unflinching. _Think of the things we could do,_ he says. _Think of revenge. Think of Rachel._ He has a point, Harvey supposes. He doesn't have to like it, but he knows who he hates more. He will put up with Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime, if it means that Gordon and his men get to experience a little fairness.

But, true to form, things are not that simple. The Joker wants more, and Harvey is beginning to suspect from Two-Face's odd sense of satisfaction that he is getting it. The thought of his other self letting that mangy, lank-haired tramp touch him is repulsive, making his skin crawl. But for all his loathing, he cannot control Two-Face, not when his other half wants something to this degree. (But why would he, Harvey asks himself? How could he bare to fuck such a monster?) They are Order – of a sort – and Chaos, and they fit together like the two sides of his coin, and Harvey Dent is beginning to think he has no place here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Glass Houses  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harvey/Gordon  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 978  
><strong>Written for:<strong> **mcqueens_queen**, prompt "Harvey/Gordon smut. You know, when they're in Dent's office together near the beginning of the movie."

Gordon doesn't like Harvey Dent. He's new, and he seems a bit _too_ squeaky clean to be entirely real. Gordon doesn't know if he can be trusted. Right now though, he needs him to approve the sting on the banks. He supposes it is a bit too much to expect him to just go along with it, no questions asked, but there's only so much he can risk telling him. He might seem like one of the good guys, but in this town, things aren't necessarily what they appear. So he makes a slight concession; he tells him the names of the banks, and he agrees to see if the Batman will meet him. Dent comes around the table to shake his hand before he leaves.

There's something a little... strange about the handshake. Some sense of unresolved tension. Gordon thinks maybe he's imagining it – it might just be the lack of trust between them – but he's relied on his instincts for too long now to dismiss them like that. Harvey Dent's eyes are very blue. He's a handsome man, Gordon can't deny that. Dent smiles at him, tells him goodbye. Gordon is just about to turn and leave when Harvey stops him.

"Just one more thing," he says, still smiling that amused little smile.

"Yes?" Gordon doesn't have time for this. They need to move quickly; he has no time to play games. He is not expecting to have Dent come up to him, grab his tie, and pull him into a deep kiss. He is too surprised to pull away, and then... well, then he doesn't want to. Harvey Dent is a good kisser, and his lips and tongue have the same slick charm as the rest of him. Maybe Gordon doesn't trust it, but right now, he's willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Harvey chuckles lightly, turns them round slightly, and pushes him back against his desk. Gordon's brain is just starting to catch up with the rest of him, and is asking what the _fuck_ he thinks he's doing. But Harvey palms his cock through his pants, and all common sense is roughly pushed aside. Good God, this is an amazingly bad idea, but he's done other equally risky things in his career, and this... well, he thinks, they say you can see who people really are when they're fucking you/you're fucking them (he still has no idea how this is going to pan out), and maybe he'll see whether he can trust this guy after all.

"You're thinking about this too much," Harvey tells him, working his hands up under his shirt.

"Yeah, and you're just... doing this on impulse?" Gordon pants in return. He's got a really good view out of the windows from here. He just hopes they're high enough up.

"Well," Harvey tells him, rolling the words in his mouth in between sucking hot, wet kisses that leave Gordon breathless, "I was kinda curious." He grins. "I flipped my dad's lucky coin for it. Heads, I'd give this a try, tails, I'd just stick with the safe stuff."

"Hnnn." Gordon wonders about the sanity of this man. He pulls the hem of Harvey's shirt out of his pants. He must work out; his hand meets solid muscle. He thinks perhaps Harvey and the Batman will get on better than he has expected. It appears they both like doing risky things.

Harvey kisses him again, light and sweet, and undoes the front of his pants. Gordon knows he's hard as hell, and _fuck_ he needs friction, needs Harvey's hand... and that's just what he gets. But it's only a few quick strokes before the other man pulls away. Gordon makes an embarrassingly needy sound in the back of his throat. Harvey's just unbuttoning his own pants too though, and pulling his own hard and blood-flushed cock from his boxers. Gordon moans as their lengths touch, his still held inside cotton now damp with pre-cum. Harvey tugs the underwear down, and takes the both of them in his hand. Gordon is breathing light and fast, leaning back on the desk. He's sure that without it his knees would have buckled under him by now. Harvey groans, and buries his face in Gordon's neck, the motion of his hand speeding up. Gordon can't help but buck into it, feeling the pleasure build along his spine. Fuck, this is good. More than good.

Harvey bites at his throat, sinking teeth into tensed muscle. Gordon barely feels the sting, and anyway, it only makes things better. He's starting to loose track of time, caught up in the feeling of Harvey's skin on his cock, of his hot breath, of his hair lightly tickling at his jawline. Harvey comes first, spine arching, spilling himself onto the bare patch of skin on Gordon's belly where his shirt has rankled up, but he keeps the speed of his strokes up, not slackening off until Gordon finally feels his balls draw up, and ecstasy sweep over him. His cock jerks in Harvey's grip, and his come splatters over his hand.

They stand like that for a few breathless moments before Gordon pulls himself up and tucks himself back in. Harvey watches him with an inscrutable look on his face, lifting his hand to casually lick the sticky mess away. Gordon is still breathing hard. Harvey smirks.

"Perhaps you can trust me a bit more now," he says.

"Maybe," Gordon allows. Truthfully, he's still not totally sure. But yes, he thinks he can trust this man. He can trust this 'White Knight' as they are starting to call him.

He looks back before he leaves the office. Harvey is still standing there, his cock still hanging out, looking like some kind of pin-up. Yes, he is definitely going to have to revise his opinion of Harvey Dent. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Desk  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Batman/Gordon  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 588  
><strong>Written for:<strong> lj user mcqueens_queen, prompt "something pr0ny with Batman sneaking into Gordon's office and smuttyness ensuing."

It's past midnight, and Gordon just wants to get away from his office. Away from the damn paperwork that comes with being Commissioner now. Away from new responsibilities that he's not quite used to yet. He sighs, and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand, pushing his glasses up.

The dark shape that appears at the corner of his vision should not surprise him as much as it does. After all, Batman has always gone where he wants, and appeared when he wants, and apparently being on the run hasn't changed that.

"You shouldn't be here," he tells the man in black. "It's too dangerous."

"I think I can handle a little danger," Batman replies, voice low and rough as ever. He comes up to Gordon's desk, a shape that would be menacing if Gordon didn't trust the man as much as he does.

"Maybe," he tells him, "but I'd rather not see you in Arkham with the Joker."

"I didn't know you cared."

Gordon finds his throat growing dry. He wants what they used to have, wants the clandestine roof-top meetings and the hot, heavy sex cloaked in the night, wants their old relationship back. But that's not going to happen, not with things the way they are. They can't risk it.

"Gordon," Batman says, low and soft, just the way he knows it turns Gordon on. "Just because I'm running from the police, doesn't mean we can't still have this."

He opens his mouth to protest, but instead finds the Bat's soft lips against his own, and that oh so insistent tongue licking at the corner of his mouth, asking for entrance. He can't help himself; it's been a long time. Barbara left him after Harvey kidnapped his family, and he's _missed_ this.

Batman strips him of his shirt and pants quickly and efficiently, leaving him gasping in the cold air, his skin prickling up. He growls and moves the kisses down along Gordon's jaw and onto his neck, letting his teeth lightly bite into him. It's good, oh, it's so good. He writhes as Batman's hard body presses into him, still wearing the armour, and his fingers grip the solid black plates desperately.

"Oh God," he whispers into Batman's ear. "I've missed this... missed you."

Batman nuzzles into his neck, and reaches down to unclip that piece of the suit and let his cock free. He rubs against Gordon, fucking _delicious_ friction, and Gordon can't hold back a moan. It's late anyway, there's no-one else around. No-one to barge in and see this. Batman's big calloused hand wraps around both their lengths, rubbing up over the heads to collect the pre-cum and slick his palm with it. Gordon's breath hitches. Fuck. It's been long enough that it won't take much to make him come.

"Batman," he moans, head thrown back, "please!"

The Bat grins against his neck, and speeds his hand up. Gordon thrusts up into his hand, moaning, and spills himself all too quickly over the dark armour of Batman's belly. He lets himself relax against his desk, panting, while the Bat finishes himself off. He cleans his hand with a tissue plucked from the box on the desk, wipes the Batsuit off, and presses a quick kiss to Gordon's lips before he leaves, nothing more than a shadow in the night. Gordon watches him go with a rueful smile, and starts to dress again. He's not sure if this encounter was a mistake yet, but he enjoyed it all the same. 


End file.
